Proyect Clock Tower: The Lost Chapter
by fan fic fan 759
Summary: 15 años después del primer incidente de Jennifer Simpson en la mansión Barrows se presenta la oportunidad de descubrir el misterio final acerca de esta familia: Como destruirlos.
1. Chapter 1

**No poseo Clock Tower o Haunting Ground ni sus personajes eso es propiedad de Capcom Solo hice esta historia porque me puse nostálgico al desempolvar mi snes y nes. Un clásico del terror y supervivencia que engendro secuelas espirituales que debería volver. Si alguien lee esto y esta interesado manden un Pm o review. No lo público como crosover por que son parte de la misma franquicia de una manera espiritual.**

La torre del reloj del pueblo de Vercínia; un importante monumento que hace que este pueblo rural de Italia se destaque de los otros: Hecho de roca de cantera sacada decías minas cercanas y trabajado por obreros y aldeanos. Con una altura de 5 pisos de alto, 4 de los cuales se usaba para el mantenimiento del mecanismo y el primero como una oficina y vivienda para el celador, se considera el orgullo de toda la región. Ubicado fuera del pueblo y sirviendo como advertencia a los turistas de que más allá de ese punto solo hay bosques vírgenes hace de este pueblo un importante punto turístico.

O lo hacia antes de una serie de asesinatos….

Desde hace 4 meses los cadáveres de jóvenes mujeres se han encontrado en distintas partes del pueblo y alrededores. Nadie sabia nada en concreto excepto que la gente culpaba a los ya desaparecidos fundadores de este pueblo: Los Belli, una familia rodeada tanto de riqueza como de misterio y los constructores originales de este monumento. No hace falta decir que ya no muchas personas vengan a este sitio, causando que el Celador Antonino un hombre de 54 años que tenia una panza abultada y una cabellera plateada, se rascara la cabeza en preocupación

-"Si esto sigue así no podre cobrar el cheque de la alcaldía"- realmente no entendía por que la gente asociaba a una familia que no había sido vista en generaciones con eventos tan macabros.

 _ **¡Tuuuuuck!**_

Un ruido como un golpe seco en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos y causo que se pusiera nervioso. Tomando su linterna de baterías y su rifle salió a ver de que se trataba. Corriendo a la enorme puerta de madera puso su oído cerca para tratar de oír si aun había alguien. Al no oír respuesta abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo horrorizó:

Desde la puerta pasando por las líneas de adoquines paralelas que servía como gradas de escalera se encontraba un rastro de sangre el cual se perdía en el bosque cercano. Sabiendo que debía llamar a la policía se dio la vuelta solo para descubrir un mensaje pintado con sangre en la pared delantera supo dos cosas: Renunciaría a su trabajo para ser carpintero…

Y que tal vez los rumores no sean tan falso como pensó. Ese mensaje se quedo grabado para siempre en su mente:

-"Gloria a Belli, Gloria al Azoth"-.

* * *

En una pequeña oficina una figura sentada en un escritorio escribía en una vieja maquina de escribir, era antigua y obsoleta pero perfectamente segura: No podía ser hackeada o alterada al menos de que entraran a este lugar lo cual era casi imposible.

La puerta tenía 3 candados diferentes, la ventana estaba tapiada y las paredes eran de concreto duro de 3 pulgadas de espesor. Lo que le permite estar seguro de que no será sorprendido en su propia casa por alguien que deseé dañarlo.

El único teléfono en el lugar era una amalgama de partes de repuesto, las paredes estaban cubiertas de diferentes documentos con fotos en ellas. Varias presentaban un edificio casi en ruinas con una torre del reloj plasmado en una en ellas; Algunas fechadas otras no, pero todas mostraban diversas habitaciones con algunas imágenes macabras:

Una foto mostraba una mujer muerta en el piso con un charco de sangre alrededor de la cabeza y laceraciones en la cara. Bajo esta foto se podía leer: Marie Barrows, caída desde la torre del reloj después de ser atacada por cuervos.

Otra mostraba una chica colgada del cabezal de la ducha en uno de los baños de la mansión esta decía Laura bajo ella.

La siguiente mostraba a una chica que parecía haber sido atravesada por un arma corto punzante y con daño significativo en la espalda similar a alguien que sufrió una caída. Unido a esta a través de un hilo rojo se encontraba otra foto que mostraba el techo de la mansión con un enorme agujero. La foto de esta chica decía Ann.

En un complicado diagrama se encontrar la foto de una chica que parecía haber sido usada en un sacrificio junto a aquellas que se veían retratar los preparativos para dicho ritual. Cabe mencionar que eran perturbadores.

Otras fotografías decían: Osaka, Londres, Italia, Oslo. Era una colección de imágenes macabras que no permitirían a otros dormir tranquilamente. La que tenían fechas más recientes tenían hilos rojos que la conectaban con una serié de recortes de periódicos y fotos de las que se destacan un pueblo rural y la foto de una rubia platinada cuyo pelo estaba atado en una cola de caballo corta.

El resto de la oficina estaba llena de archiveros completamente llenos dejando poco espacio para caminar. El lugar estaba mal iluminado pero era bastante limpio y ordenado.

Una vez la figura termino de escribir en su máquina arcaica, se levanto y se dirigió a una computadora portátil la cual estaba llena de documentos que consistían en archivos fotográficos y de vídeo.

La luz del aparato apenas revelo parte de su cara siendo lo único visible su ropa la cual era un juego de jeans azules, tenis blancos y una sudadera con capucha negra que cubría su peló. Fue ahí cuando noto que había un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada la cual decía:

-"Estoy dentro, has que se detenga"- de parte de un contacto nombrado como F.B. El mensaje tenia un archivo adjunto que tanto necesitaba y confirmaba su teoría.

Dentro de el se encontraban copias digitales de libros de folklor y misticismo además de una foto de alguien de espaldas encuadrado su omoplato izquierdo donde yacía una marca extraña.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa la figura misteriosa comenzó la siguiente parte de su plan.

Usando el cursor de su mouse seleccionó un archivo que decía Belli_Barrows y uso la opción enviar a uno de sus contactos. Cuando se dio cuenta que el envió fue exitoso comenzó a usar su teléfono para confirmar su envió.

* * *

En un apartamento de Londres una joven se despertaba de su sofá gracias a su teléfono de línea fija el cual sonaba incansablemente. Mirando la hora se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida y que la única persona que la llamaría a las dos de la mañana seria él. Caminando hacia el teléfono tratando de no tropezar con la mesa del café llena de documentos impresos, noto que una vez más la casa estaba llena de empaques usados de comida instantánea, recordándole que ahora vive sola; Su casa era pequeña con solo un comedor que estaba unido a la cocina que casi nunca usaba, tenia un baño sin tina y solo una habitación donde se encontraría su armario. Si quería lavar algo necesitaba ir a la lavandería del edificio.

El teléfono estaba a la par de la puerta del baño sonando un par de veces. Al tercer repique ella contestó:

-"Hola, si soy yo"- dijo ella mientras miraba alrededor de la sala; era pequeña en comparación a la mansión donde se crio toda la vida. Pero lo prefería así, no soportaba los lugares grandes. Su contacto comenzó hablar indicándole que contestará cual era el nombre de la banda favorita de este último.

-"Goblin"- dijo ella con una expresión aburrida que revelaba el hecho de haber estado haciendo esto varias veces mientras quitaba el pelo de su cara el cual era rubio veneciano cortado en estilo paje que le llega hasta la base del cuello.

Una vez pasada la primera pregunta la voz al otro lado persiguió con la siguiente pregunta ¿Cuál era su director de películas favorito?

Ella giro sus ojos azul turquesa en molestia pero aun así contestó: -"Darío Argento"-. Con eso la voz le dijo que estaba correcto. Mirándose a sí misma noto que estaba en su ropa para dormir: unos pantaloncillos cortos de lona rosada y una camisa purpura de tirantes que dejaba expuesto su ombligo.

-"¿Mi computadora?"- exclamo ella al saber cual era la razón de la llamada: -"Espera, lo voy a confirmar"-. Camino hasta su cuarto donde su laptop estaba en el piso cargándose. Mientras la encendía ella maldijo el hecho de haberla apagado en vez de dejarla en modo de espera.

Cuando el aparato por fin estuvo encendido, ella revisó su Email descubrió que tenía un archivo adjunto. Al abrirlo se encontró con una seria de copias digitales de arboles genealógicos, paginas de periódicos y lo que parecían ser escaneos de libros antiguos cuyas paginas eran amarillas y comenzaban a volverse amarillentas.

La que más destaco fue el que mostraba una página de algún periódico local de baja circulación fechado seis meses atrás que decía: _**Milagro: Chica perdida es encontrada al fin después de varias semanas de búsqueda en los bosque de Italia.**_

Fue en ese momento que ella siguió leyendo la nota; Sus padres no sobrevivieron al accidente y ella fue encontrada con un perro que aparentemente fue su compañía y quien la guio a la civilización. Ella no dijo nada acerca de su tiempo desaparecida por lo que fue remitida a un hospital donde estuvo internada por 2 semanas hasta sus abuelos maternos se la llevaron a casa.

Mirando más, los documentos acerca de una serie de asesinatos se volvieron cada vez más perturbadores: Al principio encontraban cadáveres de mujeres con una incisión en el vientre, luego era un agujero que pasó de ser hecho de forma quirúrgica a verse como si lo hizo un carnicero. Lo más raro era que sucedieron en pueblos cercanos a donde se había encontrado al chica. No sabía como se conectaba a su… investigación por así decirlo, pero decidió no ignorarlo. Su amigo tal vez era patológicamente paranoico hasta el punto de que veía conspiraciones en cualquier lado pero no se podía negar que era un genio y que fue eso mismo lo que le permitió encontrarla. Aunque trato de averiguar más un mensaje le llamo la atención:

 _-Me voy de viaje a Oslo y luego a Italia, si tengo suerte no lo haré sólo"-_

Esto hizo que ella de inmediato saltara de su asiento si hubiera estado bebiendo algo seguro lo hubiera escupido cómicamente.

-"No, mierda"- dijo ella mientras abría el chat de conversación. Tristemente no hubo respuesta de parte de su "socio" por lo cual tuvo que hacer algo que no quería. Tendría que seguirlo.

-"Si cree que puede dejarme fuera esta muy equivocado"- dijo ella así mismo. Dándose una ducha rápida y cambiándose a un atuendo formal: traje de negocios azul oscuro con una camisa blanca debajo y una corbata roja con una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. En vez de tacones ella usaba tenis blancos sobre medias largas blancas.

Sacó de su guarda ropa una maleta hecha con anterioridad con todo lo necesario y partió a la casa de su "socio" a meter algo de sentido en su cabeza.

Antes de salir por la puerta volvió a su habitación; busco en su closet una bajita de madera pulida con un medallón en forma de trébol de cuatro hojas el cual era su posición más preciada.

-"Lo siento mamá"- dijo ella mientras se colgaba el collar: -"Ahora sí; a por él idiota"-.

Con eso la chica conocida como Alyssa Hamilton fue a la casa de seguridad de su amigo a terminar con lo que empezó cuando tenía 15 años.

Su única duda seria ¿Por qué ir a Oslo?

* * *

Miedo, una sensación útil que todos hemos sentido más de una vez en nuestras vidas. Existen diferentes tipos de miedo; desde el que te paraliza o te hace más activo en situaciones de estrés hasta las fobias que arruinan la vida de alguien de manera que nunca la superarían. Algunos avanzaban otros caían.

Jennifer Simpson había estado caminando con el miedo en los talones por 15 años. La ahora fotógrafa profesional de pelo negro y cejas algo gruesas que según mucho parecía Jennifer Connelly con un gusto por el rojo, había logrado muchas cosas: Tener un empleo estable, lograr ser socialmente normal y mantenerse cerca de su figura materna Helen Maxwell. Claro que había otras que no; tener una relación estable, no tener las ocasionales pesadillas con los " _Scissorman_ **"** , no vivir pensando que este entrara por una ventana o alguien que quiere seguir sus pasos terminara lo que él empezó. Ella había vivido con miedo tanto tiempo que el miedo se volvió difuso, sordo, un estado natural para ella.

Ella ha tratado de avanzar más allá que aquella noche en la mansión de los Barrows pero el mal parecía seguirla; Un año después y un nuevo Scissorman había llegado a atormentarla no solo a ella sino también la de las personas que la rodeaban, todo por una venganza.

Dentro de su casa no se sentía segura; la misma casa donde había vivido con Helen por 15 años en Oslo. Esto debido a una pesadilla donde Dan la mataba con un par de tijeras y luego mataba a Helen después de esconderse detrás de la puerta-

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la máquina de fax que tenia en su estudio de fotografía sobre una cómoda de madera, el cual le presentaba un mensaje de un extraño contacto el cual aseguraba que estaba buscando respuestas para detener por una vez por todas a "La Maldición" que rodea a todos los involucrados con la familia Barrows. Por supuesto ella era escéptica acerca de ello; después de lo de Chapman planeaba evitaba a las personas que trataban de ayudarla como la peste.

Sin embargo lo que la llevo a unirse a el en esto fue algo que leyó en su primera carta buscando una forma de identificarlo y pedirle que se detuviera; No era la única. Tan simple como eso, su historia era compartida por dos chicas más: Una en Osaka Japón y otra en Londres. Al leer el fax ella tuvo que hacer sus cuentas de nuevo:

-"Ahora son tres"- en ese momento ella decidió usar el teléfono a la par del fax. Ella debía advertirle a Helen que las cosas no han terminado.

Tal vez ella no confiaba en este tipo "Corvino" pero técnicamente era la única persona que parecía interesado en hacer algo. En su mensaje decía que se reuniría en el aeropuerto lo más pronto posible, por lo que debía ir a la terminal a conocerse.

Todo comenzó cuando esta persona la contacto a través de cartas y más tarde faxes enviando sus descubrimientos como muestra de buena fe. Usualmente ella evitaba esta clase de personas que no entendían la complejidad de lo que sucedió pero al ve que realmente poseía información que otros habrían descartado por ser " _fantasiosa",_ mostrando así que estaba dispuesto a escuchar en vez de solo usarla para confirmar su teoría.

Tomando un respiro, ella se preparo para destapa la tapa de gusanos que ha estaño royendo a este mundo por culpa del miedo a la muerte de Theodore Barrows. Ella ya había tenido suficiente con vivir en el miedo.

-"¿Hola? ¿Jennifer? ¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó una preocupada Helen Maxwell a través del aurícula del teléfono.

-"Helen, escucha"- dijo ella tratando de encontrar las palabras: -"Debo hacer algo, debo detener todo"-

-"¿Jen? Me asustas ¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto su tutora legal y uno de los pocos adultos que realmente se preocuparon por ella. Aun después de quince años ella la vería como la chica que encontraron temblando en la torre del reloj mirando fijamente a los engranajes donde Boddy Barrows había encontrado su fin.

El problema es que ciertamente lo era. Ella aun era esa chica.

-"Detendré esto, detendré a Scissorman de una vez por todas"- explicó ella con una voz decidida.

-"JEN ESPERA-"- Lo que Helen fuese a decir quedo incompleto cuando Jennifer colgó el teléfono.

-"Lo siento Helen"- dijo ella tomando su monedero con el dinero suficiente para alquilar una habitación de hotel: -"Pero ya te he involucrado demasiado"-.

Dicho esto ella salió de la casa en lo que sabia sería su último encuentro con el legado Barrows. De una manera u otra.

* * *

Más, necesitaba más. No podía detenerse, no quería detenerse. La sangre, el color rojo profundo. Era hermoso.

Claro que eso no importaba, solo calmar las voces hace que se vayan; Los voces profundas que le recordaban su debilidad, su soledad, su maldad interna.

Mirando a la luna a través del follaje, solo podía pensar lo hermosa que era. Perfecta y sin errores. Miro al suelo donde la su más reciente víctima yacía inmóvil y sin vida. Ella era hermosa pero no tenia lo que buscaba. Aun le faltaba algo para ser un _Homo Sapien_ completo

Necesitaba buscar otra candidata. Y así el sonido de tacones se podía escuchar por todo el bosque.

* * *

 **A/N: Como ven esta historia continua después dos años después de Clock Tower 3 en 2005, la fecha en que se lanzo Haunting Ground y conecta con los dos primeras entregas. Aun que hay indicios de Ghost Head/Strungle Within no se si incluirlo.**


	2. Capitulo 1 La última sobreviviente

**No poseo Clock Tower o sus personajes solo tengo esta historia y mis OC, todo lo demás le pertenece a Human Entreteimer y Capcom.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: La última sobreviviente

El viaje a Oslo no fue interesante; fue aburrido y estresante. Tener que dar los datos a un desconocido fue demasiado para él.

Alyssa Hamilton había sido una excelente aliada en su búsqueda. Aunque aún era escéptico acerca de todo el asunto de las "Rooder" y "Subordinados" no podía negar que su habilidad para recopilar información era completamente inigualable: Su información los llevo a la universidad de la ciudad de Oslo donde se acordó que se encontrarían con "J.S" para lleguaval fondo de todo.

-"¿Realmente crees que hablara con nosotros?"-. Pregunto Alyssa mirando por todos lados revelando que era un turista completa: -"No ha hablado con reporteros oficiales después del segundo incidente"-.

-"Lo se"-. Dijo el chico aún con su sudadera puesta: -"Pero nosotros somos diferentes, no tratamos de hacerle creer que está loca"-.

-"Cierto"- dijo ella después de fotografiar una tienda en particular antes de seguir su camino. Las calles de Oslo más ordenados que las de Londres y mucho más que las de América, tanto que casi podías pasar por los calles sin necesidad de mirar a ambos lados.

Al llegar a la Universidad noto que su campus era inmenso, lo suficiente como para decir que era una comunidad completa; El edificio de estudios psiquiátricos estaría en la parte más cercana del muro norte donde se encontró a un guardia asesinado durante el segundo ataque del Scissorman.

-"Vamos, si tardamos demasiado ella se podría desesperar"-. Dijo el caminando a la caseta del guardia seguido de la londinense de cerca. Una vez estuvieron cerca el guardia los detuvo.

-"¡Alto! Identifíquese"-. El guardia era un hombre de la mediana edad posiblemente entre 30 a 35 usando el uniforme completo solo podía ver los costados de su cabeza, rebelando su pelo negro.

-"Tenemos una cita con la profesora Simpson"-. Respondió "Corvino" mirando al guardia el cual tenía una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro: -"Esperen aquí"-. Dijo el antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a su cabina, después de unos momentos el regreso con una mirada de sorpresa y les dejo pasar.

Aparentemente esto era la primera vez que pasaba.

Al entrar al edificio noto como todos los observaban, como si hubiese algo en ellos que los hacia destacar fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que técnicamente sus apariencias eran muy llamativas. El parecía un asaltante y ella una dama de sociedad.

-"Je" exclamo el al darse cuenta que ellos deben ser todo un espectáculo.

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto Alyssa ajena a la situación.

-"Nada"-. Respondió el tratando de no molestarla con algo tan trivial. Después de caminar un rato llegaron a la habitación donde se supone se imparten las clases de fotografía. Dando unos ligeros golpes a la puerta, ambos oyeron como un par de zapatos con tacón se acercaban a la puerta antes de que esta se abriese; La persona al otro lado del marco era hermosa con una mirada acerada y un aplomo sorprendente lo opuesto a la imagen de una hoja temblorosa que cualquiera imaginaria sería una superviviente de dos ataques a manos de un asesino serial.

-"¿Jennifer Simpson?"-. Pregunto el joven encapuchado el cual parecía sorprendido de ella.

-"Si ¿Corvino?"-. Pregunto ella de vuelta mirando a la singular pareja frente a ellos.

-"Si, veo que nos esperaba"-. Respondió él mientras miraba el salón de fotografía.

-"¿Por qué una institución de estudios psicológicos tiene una clase de fotografía"-. Pregunto la chica de peinado paje la cual miraba alrededor.

-"Por que necesitaban conseguir atraer estudiantes después de uno de nuestros docentes resultará tener nexos con una asesinó en serie"-. Respondió en un tono seco y sin humor.

-"Si.. eso es malo"-. Dijo el joven con una mirada perpleja.

-"Así que ¿Tienes algo de información?"-. Pregunto finalmente.

-"Si en mi laptop"-. Dijo el antes de sacarla de su maleta. Después de encenderla la información se desplegó a través de toda la pantalla mostrando no solo archivos que la mencionaban a ella sino que era una información a fondo acerca de la familia Barrows: desde Theodore hasta Bobby y Dan, anexándola a ella por parte de su madre. Esto era algo de lo que se enteró meses después de su encuentro final con Dan.

La tensión fue suficiente para que ella se alejara de Nolan.

También mostró la información de Chapman y Edward la cual ella sabía de memoria.

Antes de que ella lo pudiese expresar, el joven abrió otro archivo mostrando información desconocida para ella: Aparentemente los Barrow no eran una familia lineal como pensaba sino que se dividía en 3: La que terminaba en Simón Barrows, la que adoptaba el nombre inglés Burroughs y una que termina en Osaka Japón.

Esta última hizo que Jennifer levantase una ceja en confusión.

-"Aún investigamos como"-. Respondió Corvino al ver su expresión.

Decidió seguir leyendo hasta encontrar varios hechos interesantes: Legalmente Bobby y Dan no existen ya que Mary nunca los saco fuera de la mansión. La línea Burroughs tenía un historial violento gracias a Darcy y sus 115 asesinatos además de descubrir que la chica que miraba las fotografías colgadas en al pared era de hecho descendiente directa de dicha persona.

Al leer más noto como la información se volvía más metafórica hablando de seres llamados subordinados y un "Pacto de unión" que requiere el corazón de un miembro consanguíneo a cambio de la inmortalidad descubierta siglos después de Theodore. Aunque le costaba creer acerca de los "Rooder" no podía evitar pensar que de cierta manera la ideas de sacrificar a una chica de 15 años para ganar su poder le causaba cierta sensación de familiaridad.

 _Mirando de cerca a la figura caída de dio cuenta de que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Lote, su amiga poco femenina, la cual tenía una enorme herida en el pecho aparentemente por un arma blanca._

 _Usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba ella logro transmitir el mensaje: -"La cuna bajo la estrella"-._

 _Y así ella dio su último aliento._

-"¿Señorita Simpson?"-. Pregunto la chica Burroughs la cual la miraba con una mirada de preocupación.

-"Estoy bien "- mintió ella: -"Solo un mal recuerdo"-.

Con eso ambos se dieron cuenta de que no debían seguir con ese tema.

-"¿Y bien?"-. Pregunto ella ganando la atención de ambos.

-"¿Bien que?"-. Exclamó la chica Burroughs.

-"¿Qué quieren ganar con esto? No vinieron hacía aquí solo para darme clases de historia ¿O sí"-. Cuestiono la sobreviviente de dos asesinos.

-"Quiero acabar con esto"-. Respondió Corvino con un tono grave y oscuro: -"Acabar con esta maldición de una solo vez"-.

-"Y necesitaría tu ayuda, eres la única que desciende directamente de Theodore por lo que eres indispensable"-. Dijo el joven antes de guardar silencio.

Un silencio se instaló en la habitación mientras ambos se miraban entre sí por un tiempo antes de que ella respondiese:

-"Bien, ¿Dónde vamos?"-. Con eso dicho la pareja de jóvenes se miraron entre sí antes de que Alyssa preguntara:

-"¿Estas segura? Respondiste muy rápido"-.

-"¿Rápido? No, he esterando 15 años para que alguien me hiciera esa pregunta"-. El tono con que la mujer Simpson respondió podía definirse como resignación, irá, tristeza y algo de coraje.

-"Entonces espero que estés lista para un viaje ya que nos vamos a Italia"-. Informó Corvino antes de sacar un paquetes de cigarrillos y un encendedor ganándose un seño fruncido de parte de Alyssa revelándole que era obvio un argumento que tenían regularmente.

Mirando a la Laptop en frente decidió echar un vistazo más.

Después de media hora, Jennifer ahora sabía que Mary había contraído nupcias con Simón Barrows con tal de disponer de su legado maldito, también que era oriunda de una villa pequeña de Italia y que parte de su vida la concentró en clases de Ballet clásico en una academia de Londres. A ella no le sorprendió saber que lo más probable era que ella había decidido trabajar como profesora de orfanatos con tal de rastrearla, posiblemente para borrar todo rastro de la existencia de su padre.

Solo decir que su tragedia personal se basaba en coincidencias amenaza con terminar la poca estabilidad mental que le quedaba.

Una vez terminado la sesión de información, acordaron ir a su casa para recoger unas cosas antes de que Helen llegase cuando se le pregunto por qué ella simplemente respondió que no necesitaría involucraría más de lo que ya está.

El viaje fue placentero ya que esta vez usaron el auto de Jennifer envés del servicio de autobuses. Por lo que llegar a la residencia de la señorita Simpson no fue tan difícil.

* * *

La casa era lo suficientemente grande como para catalogarse como de nivel social medio-alta: contando con un segundo piso y varias recámaras era obvio que no cualquier podía costearla.

-"Es hogareña"-. Comentó la joven Hamilton recordándole a su compañero que ella no era cualquiera económicamente hablando.

-"Gracias, es de Helen y no estamos dispuestos a cambiarla"-. Respondió la fotógrafa profesional antes de buscar sus llaves en su bolsillo.

Al abrir la puerta permitió que ambos viajeros deslumbraran el interior el cual estaba lleno de tapis rosa y alfombras mullidas. El sofá fucsia llamo toda la atención de los visitantes los cuales miraron a la mujer mayor con una mirada que podría traducirse como _¿Va en serio?_.

-"Helen y yo disfrutamos de ese color ¿algún problema?"-. Dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

Ambos levantaron las manos en señal de rendición. Nunca te metas entre una mujer y su sala de estar.

Aunque para el ojo experto… o mejor dicho paranoico de Corvino, era obvio que esta casa era un refugio: paredes con barrotes en la ventana, los muebles acondicionados para nunca dar la espalda a puertas y ventanas.

-"Esperen aquí"-. Dijo la sobreviviente experta: -"No tardaré"-.

Dicho esto, ella camino por un corredor y giro a la derecha, después de unos momentos pudieron oír que una puerta se abría y se cerraba de inmediato, ella volvió por el mismo corredor por el que se fue, con una maleta rosa de tamaño medio preparada solo Dios sabe cuándo.

-"Vamos"- dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

Sin más que decir, ambos salieron de la casa y volvieron al automóvil. El viaje a él aeropuerto fue silencio y no se dijo más nada.

* * *

En una habitación de hotel ubicada en la ciudad de Roma, una joven de tez pálida y pelo rubio platino, se encontraba sentada en un sofá azul con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza entre ellas tratando de calmarse de el pánico que parecía acosarla diariamente.

Un perro blanco de raza pastor alemán se acercó a ella y la olfateo, esto pareció calmar a la chica antes de que ella lo comenzará a acariciar detrás de las orejas.

-"Gracias Hewie"-. Dijo ella mientras le daba una débil sonrisa.

El teléfono de la habitación comenzó a sonar llamando la atención de la chica. Acercándose a la mesa de noche donde este se encontraba, miró rápido a la puerta de la habitación cerciorándose de que sus abuelos no la escuchasen.

Al darse cuenta que no había moros en la costa, contesto.

-"¿Hola? Si.."- dijo ella mordiéndose las uñas: -"Si lo se ¿A Vercinia? ¿Por qué debo ir ahí?"-.

La mención de el pueblo donde la habían encontrado después de salir de esa pesadilla hacia que la piel se le helara.

-"¿Estarás ahí? ¿Yo no sé cómo escapar de mis abuelos?"-. Dicho esto ella sintió un conflicto de intereses: quería olvidar ese sitio pero también quería ayudar a esas personas que vivían con temor.

-"Bien… yo… iré"-. Con eso ella colgó el teléfono y respiró profundamente.

Al darse cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer se agachó para acariciar a su perro.

-"Hewie, nos necesitan ¿Vienes conmigo?"-.

-"Arf"-. Fue la respuesta del canino.

Tomando esto como un si decidió preparar mentalmente para lo que venía.

Tocando su omóplato izquierdo donde se ocultaba esa marca maldita, solo podía pensar en el oscuro legado que los Belli arrastran.

La heredera de ese legado volverá a reclamar lo que le pertenece por derecho.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	3. Vercinía

**Hola perdón por la tardanza, solo trato de ponerme al día con algunas cosas. No poseo Clock Tower saga ni sus personajes todo es propiedad de Human y Capcom. Este es mi especial de Halloween.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Vercinía.**

* * *

A diferencia del vuelo a Oslo, su viaje a Italia fue algo más _accidentado;_ debido a una confusión con sus maletas debieron quedarse en el aeropuerto por un día. A esto se le sumó el estrés de estar rodeado de desconocidos los cuales, aunque ajenos a sus problemas, no les inspiraban confianza.

Una vez recuperaron sus maletas, se dispusieron a viajar a él pueblo de Vercinía, donde esperaba encontrar respuestas.

"¿Cómo llegamos ahí?" pregunto Alyssa probando las nuevas gafas de sol que compró en una tienda del aeropuerto. Su atuendo era un traje formal femenino azul oscuro con medias blancas y zapatos de gamuza, acompañada de un pañoleta rosa alrededor de su cuello.

"Aquí en Roma hay una ruta de autobuses que nos dejara cerca del una carretera antigua en una encrucijada donde le diremos a alguien que nos lleve." Respondió el único hombre del grupo. Su atuendo era un par de pantalones azules con zapatillas negras y una sudadera gris con líneas azules en los brazos. Dejo al descubierto su pelo castaño claro casi rojizo en un extraño acto de confianza.

"¿Quién nos llevará?" dijo la mujer Simpson la cual vestía su abrigo rojo. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a todas partes

"Algún lugareño." Esa respuesta no la tranquilizó: "Tienen esa costumbre. Es la única forma que tienen para transportar sus productos."

Era claro que la idea de estar cerca de extraños no era de su agrado. Por lo que decidió hacer otra pregunta:

"¿Qué hacemos cuando lleguemos ahí? No es como si pudiéramos preguntar a la policía por información así como así." En ese momento la atención de ambas se centraron en él.

"Cierto. Pero tengo a alguien esperándonos en un hotel en la encrucijada, quien tiene información de primera mano de lo que podría estar pasando." Dicho salieron de el aeropuerto y fueron recibidos por la ola de calor veraniega Romana.

"¡¿Pero que-?!"

"¡Uuff!"

Al mismo tiempo ambas chicas comenzaron a mostrar signos de no estar acostumbradas a estas temperaturas con Jennifer abriendo poco a poco su abrigo y Alyssa usando su guía de turistas como abanico.

"No está tan mal." Dijo el único chica del grupo mientras se ajustaba su sudadera sin notar las miradas irritadas de sus acompañantes.

Recorriendo el lugar, notaron que Roma es todo lo que imaginaron; Un lugar lleno de arquitectura y cultura antigua en contraste de los edificios modernos y vehículos. Un vibrante mezcla de épocas que solo invitaban a las personas a quedarse. Pidiendo un taxi frente al aeropuerto le indicaron al chófer que necesitaban llegar a la parada de autobuses mostrada en la dirección que les dio Alyssa solo para que el les dijese que necesitaría toma varios taxis para llegar ahí y que lo mejor sería rentar un auto. Agradeciéndole, el grupo decido buscar una renta car cerca del aeropuerto. El negocio era atendido por un hombre de piel bronceada y pelo negro lleno de gel el cual usaba un abrigo café y pantalones negros. Trato y falo en usar su encanto toscano para seducir a Jennifer.

Un vez obtuvieron un auto azul Toyota de antes del 2000, decidieron que era hora de ir a su destino.

* * *

El viaje fue largo y lo usaron para aprender más de sus diversos encuentros con el legado Barrows. Mientras Jennifer conducía, les contaba a él sentado en el asiento del conductor sobre su historia mientras Alyssa buscaba información acerca de Vercinía. O pretendía hacerlo mientras oía de escondidas.

Jennifer le contó que al ser una niña su padre, un médico, desapareció misteriosamente antes de que su madre se acompañará con otro hombre y la dejase en un orfanato. Este detalle era desconocido para los otros dos, además de afectar a Alyssa si sus hombros tensos indicaban algo. Vivió en el orfanato Granite hasta los 14 cuando fue adoptada por Mary Barrows junto a sus 3 amigas. Antes de la primera hora en la mansión, notaron que Mary se había tardado demasiado en buscar a él Sr. Barrows , la fue a buscar. Al oír los gritos de sus amigas volvió a la habitación donde las habían dejado. Al volver las luces estaban apagadas, creyendo que era una broma hasta que el apareció; Bobby Barrows, el engendro de la torre del reloj, un niño de 10 desfigurado con un sádico gusto por las escondidas, la persiguió por todo el lugar mientras debía encontrar a mis amigas morir una por una. Fue hasta que encontró a Lotte que encontró la forma de detenerlo.

La torre del reloj misma.

Ahí es donde se enfrentó a Bobby y Mary mientras el lugar se incendiaba debido a un lámpara de aceite que tiro en el sótano mientras… se enfrentaba a Dan, el hermano menor de Bobby, una masa de carne eldrich con habilidades más allá de lo lógico. Un ser con el que se volvería a enfrentar un año después.

Bobby murió aplastado entre los engranajes y Mary fue atacado por una parvada de cuervos, causando que cayese por la barandilla. Ella salio de la torre a través de una ruta que no había sido tocada por el fuego llegó hasta el garaje y salió de ahí en un auto antiguo. Luego fue encontrada por la policía que vieron el fuego y el resto es historia.

"Hasta un año después." Dijo sabiendo que esa es la parte de la historia más compleja.

"Si… hasta un año después." Era obvio por su tono que no quería hablar de ello. Si no lo recordaba mal, fue en ese evento donde ocurrieron los eventos más horribles: La viciosa mutilación de dos trabajadores de la universidad, la búsqueda continua de diferentes personas conectadas al misterio, muchas de las cuales no sobrevivieron para contar al historia, así como la revelación esotérica de la verdadera naturaleza del legado Barrows.

"Te creó." Dijo el evitando que ella desconfiara de él.

"¿Tu sí?" devolvió ella con un tono incrédulo.

"Debo." Contesto: "Vi algo similar hace dos años. En Nueva York." Mirando hacia atrás vio a Alyssa con una sonrisa burlona antes de sacarle la lengua de manera juguetona. _Es diferente_ , hay un mundo de diferencia entre seres de carne que dentro de sí llevan la esencia maligna a… un montón de chicas mágicas que viajan en el tiempo.

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunto la conductora designada ganándose su atención de nuevo.

"Te lo digo en el hotel. No es algo que me gusta repetir." Con eso el miró a través de la ventana: vio el paisaje campirano dominando el paisaje poco a poco, dejado atrás todo rastro de grandes edificios. No tardaron mucho más para llegar hasta la encrucijada donde serian recibidos por un hotel de mediano tamaño a la par de una cantina y enfrente de una agencia de correspondencia.

El hotel en si no era nada del otro mundo: hecho de ladrillos rojos y pintado de blanco tenía dos pisos y una terraza, así como un parqueo con alambre de pues alrededor para evitar robos.

"Llegamos." Dijo el mientras se bajaba del vehículo: "Iré hasta la recepción para pedir información acerca de nuestro contacto mientras ustedes parquean el auto."

"Claro." Respondieron ambas antes de que la fotógrafa apretara el acelerador hasta el cerco que funciona como parqueadero.

Entrando hasta la recepción, noto que había una mejora en la apariencia de el lugar: Los azulejos blancos estaban limpios hasta ser reflejantes, en el techo colgaba una lámpara de araña hecha de piezas de cristal así como una enorme cantidad de adornos de oro y plata.

" _Gran cambio."_ Pensó el buscando con su mirada al recepcionista.

Al encontrarse con una mujer detrás del escritorio supo que era la empleada encargada de tal tarea. Era de mediana edad, con la piel bronceada característica de esta región. Su pelo era negro y su caía libremente por detrás además de ser leído en la parte posterior y ondulado en la parte inferior. Su ropa era un vestido amarillo sin mangas.

Cuando lo vió ella no dijo nada aparte de darle una sonrisa, esperando que el hablara y revelase su lengua nativa.

"Si, soy del la compañía de seguros y buscamos a una cliente acerca de una propiedad en venta."

Al oír esto su rostro alegre se convirtió en una expresión de confusión antes de convertirse en reconocimiento cunado aparentemente supo de quién hablaba.

"Ya me acuerdo. La señorita está en una de las habitaciones solo necesito su identificación y la llamaré."

Metiendo su mano en su bolsillo, busco su billetera dentro de la cual pudo encontrar una identificación oficial de una agencia de seguros. La cual mostraba su foto y datos personales. La recepcionista la tomo entre sus manos antes de analizarla, después de una rápida lectura se la devolvió antes de sonreír nuevamente y decir:

"Todo en orden, su cliente está en la habitación 32."

"Gracias señora y perdone las molestias." Con eso hecho camino a la entrada de el hotel esperando a sus acompañantes las cuales no tardaron en llegar. Después de decirles lo que había descubierto se dirigieron al segundo piso. Ahí encontraron que varias de las habitaciones parecía estar ocupadas por personas que parecían ir a la misma dirección: en una habitación se encontraba un hombre mayor con calva y barba usando una chaleco naranja de cazador junto a una vestimenta de camuflaje, el cual parecía estar descontento por algo. La otra parecía tener una pareja de jóvenes de la edad de Corvino los cuales tenían la apariencia de típicos turistas en búsqueda de emociones fuertes: el hombre se veía como un punk con cabeza rapada y pantalones cortos y camisa sin mangas de color negro. La chica vestía un conjunto jogger de pantalones negros y blusa azul.

El chico pareció mirarlos por un tiempo antes de ellos se alejaran y encontraran la habitación.

Una vez frente la puerta de la habitación 32 el tocó la puerta 3 veces. Le respondieron con dos toque rápidos y uno lento. El tocó 5 golpes lentos y 3 rápidos. Antes de que sus acompañantes le preguntaste que estaba haciendo la puerta se abrió.

Las chicas tuvieron que usar sus manos para evitar suspirar en sorpresa; Frente a ellas, en el marco de la puerta estaba parada una chica hermosa, de pelo rubio platino y piel pálida con hermosos ojos esmeralda. Vestía una falda corta marrón tostado y una blusa amarilla holgada que dejada su hombro izquierdo descubierto. Cuando hablo su voz sonaba como una melodía: "Vinieron, realmente lo hicieron."

"Si, le dije que lo haríamos." Respondió Corvino mientras entraba a la habitación seguido de sus acompañantes: "Es mejor que nos conozcamos mejor si vamos a acabar con esto."

El ruido de un gruñido llamó la atención del grupo a un esquina de la habitación, ahí se encontraba una pero blanco de raza pastor alemán. Una pequeña mirada de parte de la dueña y se calmó: "Disculpen a Hewie no le gustan los extraños."

"Me presentó." Dijo la chica antes de inclinarse en forma de saludo y decir: "Mi nombre es Fiona Belli. Un placer conocerles."

"Las presentaciones es tan en orden." Respondió antes mirar a las otras mujeres en la habitación: "La de el abrigo rojo es Jennifer Simpson y la más joven es Alyssa Hale."

Ambas mujeres dijeron hola y mucho gusto al ser presentadas debidamente. Al ver que todos esperaban que también lo hiciere, el se apuntó y dijo: "Me conoces como Corvino. Pero mi verdadero nombre es Mark Elliot y me topé con algo similar en Nueva York."

Dicho esto, las chicas comenzaron a narrar sus respectivas historias. Las de Jennifer y Alyssa las conocía al derecho y al revés, aún así las oyó pacientemente. Fiona no parecía escéptica de ninguna además de frotarse el brazo derecho con el otro en una especie de tick nervioso. Al mismo tiempo, su perro la consolaba olfateándola.

Cuado llegar el turno de la más nueva del grupo, ella comenzó a relatar con una expresión triste en su rostro: Explicó que ella y sus padres, fallecidos, eran parte de una larga familia de alquimista obsesionados con descubrir la piedra filosofal a través de la manipulación de una energía llamada Azoth. Como fue perseguida en el castillo al mismo tiempo que era contactada por Lorenzo Belli, el último alquimista de su familia. Relato con oscura precisión a sus acosadores y como apenas los evitó, hasta el final donde pudo escapar y huir con Hewie. Para cuándo terminó de hablar estaba en lágrimas, ahí fue cuando decidieron que lo mejor era descansar y prepararse para mañana.

Se decidió que lo mejor sería ordenarse en parejas para que nadie estuviera solo: Fiona y Jennifer dormirán en este cuarto y Alyssa y él en el número 33.

Cuando Alyssa y él desempacaban sus maletas, él se dio que un libro de cierta hecha de cuero rojo quedaba al descubierto y rápidamente lo cubrió con una de sus camisas.

El le revelaría su historia mañana.

* * *

Güstav nunca se consideró a sí mismo como una persona problemática: abandono la escuela y comenzó a vender mariguana en una esquina de su vieja cuadra antes de usar turistas ingenuos para transportar yerba entre países. Tocándose su cabeza afeitada en emoción, saco de su bolsillo su viejo teléfono, uno desechable.

Simplemente no podía creerlo; La chica sobreviviente estaba en el mismo hotel que él. Una leyenda del mundo gore. Enviándole un mensaje a sus amigos, les explico que debían verse en la estación de autobuses cercana donde les explicaría la situación. Si una foto de ella vale cientos ¿Cuánto valdría una "sesión privada" solo para él?"

Sin perder el tiempo comenzó a revisar sus pertenencias y la de su _acompañante_ en búsqueda de algo útil… una navaja y una soga. Eso lo hará.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo si alguien tiene una idea o sugerencia envíen un PM o Review. Si son tan de Dario Argento descubrirán una referencia de una de sus más grandes obras. Trataré de actualizar está historia más seguido.**


End file.
